


Floating On

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911HalloweenFest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Humor, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: TK doesn't survive that overdose in New York, instead he turns into a ghost.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 911 Weeks [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Floating On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 911 Halloween Fest

As soon as he didn’t see his son at the firehouse that morning, Owen knew something was wrong. He only wished he’d gotten to the apartment faster, that he hadn’t waited for the rest of the team, anything that could’ve helped him get there in time. Now, he was haunted by the sight of TK, lying down on the floor of his apartment, his skin pale and cold. He’d been too late. They’d tried everything, but it was too late. They never managed to bring him back.

No matter where he was in New York, all he could see were memories of his son. Owen felt submerged by thoughts of how he could’ve prevented that last overdose, the fatal one. Maybe if he’d paid more attention, he would’ve noticed signs, maybe he should’ve looked for him earlier, maybe, maybe... He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t stay where he’d watched TK grow up for 26 years.

He made the call the day after the funeral. He was taking the job in Austin. Everyone thought he was running away. Maybe he was, but there was nothing keeping him in New York anymore. Only grief.

* * *

It was a strange feeling. Standing over his body, watching helplessly as his dad and the rest of their team worked so hard to reanimate him. TK wanted to go back in there so badly, and he tried everything he could think of. He lied back down over his corpse, hoping maybe he could re-enter it. But it was too late. He’d died and now all he could feel was immeasurable guilt that he’d failed his dad like that. It was probably why he was still here, stuck as a ghost to witness all the pain he’d caused.

When his dad started packing his things to move away, TK worried he would end up alone in New York, his mom constantly abroad for work. He’d be condemned to see nothing but his mistakes for eternity, not that he didn’t think he deserved it.

He tried to go with his dad to empty his own apartment, but there was a pull preventing him from going that far. Like he was tied to something and couldn’t stray too far from it. He’d climbed in the car next to his dad, but as soon as they’d reached the corner of the street, the car kept going, passing straight through him who was somehow unable to follow. He went back inside his dad’s apartment, his eyes falling on the 252 helmet Owen had put over his urn, both reminders of the life he used to have, of everything that used to matter to him, but that he now had to move on from.

It was a great comfort to TK that he could follow his dad to Austin. He wished he could’ve seen his mom one last time, but the dead never got what they wanted. He believed he was tied to his own ashes. It made sense as he somehow got stuck at the new firehouse and never could see Owen’s new place. His urn and his dad’s old helmet were the only things brought from New York that were in his new captain’s office. Apparently, the 126 would be TK’s new home.

He spent a few weeks alone there, watching construction guys, some of whom were very attractive, transform the place. Owen showed up occasionally, checking in on the renovations and interviewing candidates for his new team. He was determined to help this community move on from the tragic loss of all these firefighters, the same way he needed to find a way to go on without his son.

“Can you believe that guy? He moves here and doesn’t even bother reading the manual?”

Owen and his team had come back from their first call a little while ago. TK hung around the trucks as the paramedics arrived in turn, a little later from the detour they’d made to transport their patient to the hospital, or so he assumed. He’d tested the limits of his movements and could barely make it a few feet outside, all around the firehouse. He could never follow them on a rescue.

“He still didn’t argue with you and let us work. You have to give him a chance, Michelle.”

“I will. But Judd said the man just lost his son a few months ago. And he moved so far away. What if he’s not ready?”

“And we are? Judd still has nightmares about what happened. And you think I didn’t notice Tim driving you to work in his police cruiser this morning? You got arrested for violating that restraining order again, didn’t you?”

“Carlos, come on, that’s not fair. You know it’s Iris’s birthday today.”

“That’s my point. It’s been three years and her loss is still causing you trouble. So be easy on Captain Strand, alright?”

“Fine. You know, it’s getting real tiring how you’re always right.”

“Not to me.”

The paramedic named Carlos looked toward TK and for a moment it seemed as though they locked eyes. But it wasn’t possible. TK was a ghost, no one could see him. People lived their lives completely unaware of his presence, walking right through him without even noticing.

“Hey, do you need something?”

TK looked around him, there was no one else there. Carlos had to be talking to him. That gorgeous smile on his face had to be addressed to him. It didn’t make sense. How could he be seeing him?

“Who are you talking to?” Michelle said, looking in the same general direction, but obviously not seeing anything.

“You don’t see him? Oh.”

“Wait, is that about you seeing a ghost again? Why would there be one here? Unless... it’s not one of those firefighters, is it?”

“No. I don’t recognise him at all. I mean, there’s something about his features that feel familiar somehow, but he’s a complete stranger to me.”

At this moment, Owen leaned over the mezzanine and called out for them to come eat before the alarm prevented them from doing so. TK looked up at him, his own eyes reflecting the sadness in his dad’s. That didn’t go unnoticed by Carlos.

“You’re his son, aren’t you? That’s why you look familiar, I can see the family resemblance.”

“The ghost you’re seeing is Captain Strand’s son?”

“Not so loud, Michelle, what if he hears you?”

“Oh, right, sorry. How does he look?”

“Sad, but very handsome.”

“Makes sense.” She stared at him, then at the blank space his eyes were locked on, and back at him again. “I think I’ll leave you to this and grab a bite with everyone else. Have fun.”

“Have fun? Michelle, I’m being haunted again, that’s not fun.”

“You think it’s fun for me?” TK said as Michelle walked away. “And I’m not haunting you, I’m haunting the building. Because apparently that’s where my dad thought would be a good place for my ashes.”

“That’s where he spends most of his time. Sometimes we all wonder if he even goes home.”

“He does. I would know. I know everything around here. Do you want to know about the secret stash of chocolate and candy?”

“There’s a secret stash of chocolate? How come I don’t know about this?”

Carlos came closer, clearly intrigued. He didn’t seemed too freaked out by the situation, but from the fact his friend knew about him seeing ghosts, TK assumed it wasn’t the first time.

“Because you’re a man. And apparently men eat everything then there’s none left when it’s really needed.”

“When is chocolate really needed?”

“After bad calls and, you know, certain times of the month. Which is why I will take that secret to my grave. Can you imagine doing all this work while bleeding out of one of your organs? These women deserve all the chocolate and candy in the world.”

“Not to be all technical and all, but ‘take that secret to your grave’? It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

“Hey! Don’t be rude. Also, I have a grave in New York, it’s empty, but if I could leave this place, then I could take anything there.”

“Sorry to have doubted you... What’s your name?”

“TK. And you’re Carlos. I may have noticed you before.”

“TK. What does that stand for?”

“Over my dead body.” TK deadpanned. “Wow, I am really enjoying this. It feels great to finally have someone to talk to after all these months.”

Carlos leaned against the fire truck, next to TK. There was something different about his presence, more real, but it might just be because he could see him. Either way, TK was happy to have met someone he could actually interact with, and talk to. He’d been getting pretty restless lately.

“Must’ve been lonely.”

“It was. But I had time to learn a few tricks. Look at this.”

TK disappeared and reappeared by the ambulance. He picked up a roll of gauze and juggled with it. He grinned broadly, proud of himself. He even managed to get Carlos to smile, though his was smaller, softer.

“It’s easier around full moons.” TK explained. “During the last one, I was even able to touch people. It was small things, like ruffling hair, but it’s a start. I’m hoping to manage pushing someone off their chair at the next one.”

“That’s good, keep practicing. There’s one on Halloween this year, and according to legend, with the combination of those two things the veil is lifted. If ghosts concentrate enough, they can be seen by anyone. But only that one night.”

“You’re saying my dad could see me? I could tell him everything I have to tell him? I could hug him one last time?”

“That’s what I’ve been told, but in my experience curanderas usually know what they’re talking about.”

“I hope it’s true, I think it would really help my dad.”

TK and Carlos became close friends over the following months. TK thought they could’ve become something more if he’d been alive, but they still had plenty of fun like this. Michelle seemed exasperated at their practical jokes at times. She was the only one who knew about them, the others just thought Carlos had some kind of a gift. They weren’t entirely wrong, but he couldn’t come out and tell them he could see ghosts.

Halloween finally came around. TK was nervous, floating from one side to the other of his dad’s office, waiting for the sun to set and let the moon do her magic. Carlos leaned against the doorframe, clearly unable to keep a straight face as he practically laughed at him.

“It’s not funny. I only got one chance at this. When did you say the next one of these is?”

“Nineteen years from now.”

“Exactly. One chance. We don’t know what could happen until then. And my dad can’t wait nineteen years for closure.”

“You do know most people never get closure when people they love die, right? Your dad would be fine.”

“I don’t want him to be fine, I want him to be amazing. I want him to stop looking so sad all the time. And I want him to spend more time out there, with that woman he mentioned, instead of here, working.”

“Right, well, why don’t you try at least putting your feet on the ground? Seeing a ghost for the first time is a lot, might help if you seemed less otherworldly.”

TK took a deep breath, or the ghost’s equivalent of it, and settled down on the floor, careful not to dip through it. It was harder to interact with surfaces and objects when he was nervous or excited, but he’d had months to get better, and a great friend to help him.

Once the full moon was high up in the sky, Carlos went to get Owen. They’d decided it would be safer that way, to make sure he did show up, and that no one else was around. Carlos went back to his spot in the doorway, staying in case anything happened, in case TK couldn’t maintain it, in case Owen had some kind of trouble with the ghost thing.

“TK?” Owen said as he walked in. He threw a look back at Carlos, unsure, but all he got in return was a sign of encouragement. “How are you here?”

“I’ve been here the entire time, dad. I never left.” He took a tentative step in his dad’s direction, hoping he wouldn’t scare him off. “I turned into a ghost that day, I’ve been by your side ever since.”

“And you followed me down here?”

“Kinda didn’t have a choice, you brought my ashes here with you.”

“Yeah, I... I wanted to keep you close.”

“It worked.” TK smiled. “Listen, dad, I just wanted to say, it wasn’t your fault. None of it was.”

“I still feel like I should’ve known something was wrong, I could’ve gotten there sooner.”

“It’s something that just happened, there were no signs, you couldn’t have known. And I don’t blame you for anything. You came to check on me, you tried everything you could. It was just too late. It was my fault for not calling you instead of taking pills. I let you down and I hurt you and I am so sorry for that.”

If he still had the ability to produce tears, TK would be crying. But he didn’t and all he was left to do was look down, ashamed of the way he’d failed his dad.

“Oh, TK, no, you could never let me down. You tried, you always tried, and you kept doing so until the end. You are the best son I could’ve ever hoped for, the fact you made a mistake and lost the battle that night didn’t change that. I love you, TK, and I’ve missed you so much.”

“I love you too, dad. And I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished here. This firehouse really is a family. You picked great people to surround yourself with.”

With a few last uncertain steps, TK closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around his father, who did the same. They were hugging, finally, and TK felt warm for the first time since he’d taken his last breath. They were interrupted by the ringing of the alarm, a call to save a family from a pumpkin lantern fire. Owen reluctantly let his son go, turning around at the door.

“I’m not going anywhere, dad. I’ll still be here when you get back. And even after that full moon ends and you can’t see me anymore, I’ll still be here, always.”

Owen nodded and followed Carlos to the trucks. TK let himself slip down through the floor, getting there before they did, waving at them as he watched them go, careful not to be seen by anyone else. Carlos nudged Michelle so she’d get a look at him. It was hard to stay on the sidelines, no longer part of a team like that, but TK had meant what he’d said. These were good people, they had each other’s back and his dad couldn’t have found better.

He may not be around in the same way he used to be, but he was comforted by the fact his dad wasn’t alone. He would be good. They would both be good.


End file.
